Saving myself
by MrsRiddleMalfoy
Summary: Draco wanted to kill himself and he was saved by the person he loved the most. I know that you know who it is but pretend you don't xD


It was dark and he was sitting on the edge of the astronomy tower drinking Firewhiskey again , no one knew about his drinking problem and he decided to keep it that way. Pansy and Blaise would try to help him if they knew, they would watch him like a baby and he didn't want that, alcohol was is only escape from reality.  
Suddenly the bottle fell from the edge and he watched it smash into pieces on the ground, maybe death was another escape, his sadness would end once for all, he knew he was too drunk to make a decision but he was afraid that he will regret this, he closed his eyes and relaxed letting himself fall.

His plane was going great but he felt arms warping around his chest before he could fall, arms that pulled him back to the edge, he heard someone whisper a cleaning spell so no one could find the bottle and start looking for the student who was drinking (or that's what he guessed). That person picked him up and he couldn't help himself to pull away, he wrapped his arms around his savior's neck and buried his head there not caring to find out who that person was, he just decided to trust him, he saved his life after all.

The Slytherin woke up on a bed in the room of requirement, he found a note:

"I'll catch you when you fall  
P"

The boy read the note over and over again as memories from the previous night came back into his head. He walked to the great hall ,started staring at everyone who was there and he started thinking :

"P ? Pansy ? Nah she can't carry me , professor Snape ? no he would take him to my bed "  
He heard Ron coming in :

"Harry wait"

Draco's mind went wild and he started thinking again "POTTER? No, no, no way, Potter doesn't care, that's what broke him in the first place, and he wouldn't drink if Potter cared about me as much as I did"

He stared at Potter who looked back at him.

Classes were over and he saw Harry coming toward him

"We need to talk Malfoy, room of requirement, NOW"

They was there, Draco didn't dare to ask what is it and Harry decided to break the silence as he sat next to him.

"You can trust me, I won't tell anyone"

"I have no idea what are you talking about"

"Draco, You was drinking and you tried to kill yourself, something is wrong"

"And you care?"

"I didn't think I did too, I had another nightmare last night and I decided to take a walk, then I saw you and I couldn't let you die"

"You're a hero already you don't have to prove that by saving me"

"I wasn't saving you"

"Oh, You thought I was someone else"

"I was saving myself Draco"

"You didn't want to feel guilty after letting me die, well good for you, I am fine"

"You don't get it don't you"

"No"

"Please sweetheart, tell me what's wrong"

"S-Sweetheart?" He could feel his own tears falling on his cheeks "Why are you doing this to me?"

He gave up as Harry held him tight

"Can you tell me please?"

"The one I love will never love me back"

"I thought Pansy loved you"

"Not Pansy"

"Well, I am sure that that person is blind because he couldn't see how beautiful you are, you know Draco .. Anyone will be lucky to have you"

"A-Anyone?"

"Anyone"

"Even boys?"

"Even boys"

"Even you?"

"Even me"

"You mean it?"

"More than anything"

"Do you know that I loved you and I still do?"  
"I loved you and I still do, too"

"Didn't you say that you didn't care about me until you saw me trying to kill myself?"

"I lied, I was making sure you was okay every night, and that night I saw that I shouldn't stay in the shadows anymore, I was hurting myself every night by watching you and do nothing about it"

"So you saved yourself?"

"Exactly"

Draco looked at harry smiling and he wiped his tears

"Anything you want to ask me Draco?"

"yes"

"Ask me"

"Do you love me as much as I love you Harry?"

"I love you even more"

"What about my dark mark?"

"It's a part of you and I love every part of you"

"Will you love me forever?"

"Of course"

"Do you see our future together?"

"I do"

"Will you hold my hand in front of everyone?"

"If you want me to"

"What about your friends?"

"If they are my real friends they'll accept my choices"

"And Ginny?"

"She is not my girlfriend"

"Do you love her?"

"As a sister"

"Should I be scared of her stealing you from me?"

"No .. Draco ?"

"Yes"

"My turn to ask"

"okay"

"When are you going to shut up and let me kiss you?"

".."

"I'll take that as a now"

Draco felt drunk again, and it has nothing to do with Firewhiskey, it was just his lover's lips

"Draco?"

"mhmm "

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes"

"So, Can I hold your hand in front of everyone now?"

"Yes, let's go"


End file.
